Colors
by Nydimen
Summary: [Soulmates AU] Yuuri es un maestro de historia con una vida tranquila, quien no cree en las palabras de su madre acerca de los soulmates. Viktor es un recién llegado maestro de música que no le toma importancia a ese asunto pero se siente muy atraído a Yuuri y su forma de dar clases. ¿Qué pasará cuando Viktor altere la tranquila y monocromática vida de Yuuri?


Yuuri siempre tenía presente algo que le había contado su mamá desde que era pequeño. Ella decía que era la regla que, básicamente, regía el mundo del amor

entre los humanos.

" _A cada humano, al momento de su nacimiento, se le asigna un soulmate o alma gemela. Cuando el humano encuentre a su alma gemela y toque su mano por primera vez, podrá por fin ver todos los colores que le ofrece el mundo._

 _Hasta que ese momento no ocurra, la persona en cuestión verá en blanco y negro"_

El japonés recordaba esas palabras a la perfección. Su madre solía contarle acerca de que a su padre lo había conocido en la preparatoria, siendo ella de un grado superior y él de un grado inferior. Había sido accidental ya que Hiroko había recogido unos papeles que se le habían caído a un joven Katsuki, y así sus manos se habían rozado.

Hiroko recordaba haberse asustado mucho al ver todos esos colores tan brillantes y hermosos de repente, y ni se diga del padre de Yuuri que de nuevo había tirado los papeles gracias a la sorpresa de haber encontrado a su _soulmate_ a tan temprana edad.

Desde entonces, ambos adultos eran pareja. Una pareja muy feliz que había tenido dos preciosos hijos, poseían un negocio estable y se amaban mucho.

Pero Yuuri Katsuki no creía en eso.

Consideraba que él había nacido sin un _soulmate._ A sus 24 años no lo había encontrado y no parecía que lo encontrase pronto.

Y en realidad él estaba bien con eso, sentía que si tuviera un _soulmate_ este se sentiría terriblemente decepcionado de su personalidad y apariencia.

Yuuri se consideraba muy insípido, alguien demasiado común,

Una persona que era facil de olvidar, con su cabello negro, ojos marrón oscuro, personalidad introvertida y torpe. . .

Era un desastre en resumen, así que para él lo mejor era estar así, solo.

No iba a negar su deseo de estar con alguien de manera romántica, como pareja, pero sabiendo que existía aquella regla prefería dejarlo así. Estaba bien, se sentía bien así.

No sentía esa presión de que probablemente decepcionaría a la persona con la quien había sido emparejado. Y de esa forma había vivido una tranquila vida en Hasetsu, Japón. Lugar donde había crecido y lugar donde ahora trabajaba como maestro de historia en la escuela secundaria estatal.

Consideraba que lo que más le gustaba de su insípida vida era su trabajo. Le ponía feliz ver las caritas de los niños cuando se emocionaban en el momento en el que él entraba al salón de clases.

No se consideraba el mejor maestro del mundo, pero tanto los niños como los demás profesores habían expresado que las clases de Katsuki eran muy amenas y entretenidas. Yuuri se sentía bien al saber que hacía bien lo único que tenía que hacer, dar clases y compartir el conocimiento que había adquirido a través de todos esos años de estudio.

Todo en su vida era tranquilo, y así le gustaba. Le gustaba la tranquilidad que tenía su vida.

Hasta que una cálida primavera, llegó alguien que pondría de cabeza todo.

Era un maestro ruso que había llegado hasta esa escuela para enseñar la materia de música. Yuuri se sintió profundamente extrañado cuando el director le había informado que un maestro extranjero ingresaría a dar clases ahí. Opinaba que alguien de ese estilo debería de dar clases en escuelas de las principales ciudades de Japón, no en una escuela tan pequeña de una región aún más pequeña del país del sol naciente.

El director había citado a todos los profesores en la sala de maestros antes de iniciar las clases del día con la intención de presentar al joven maestro que se integraría al equipo de trabajo.

Ahí fue cuando el japonés vio esos ojos que, a pesar de no saber de qué color eran, le inquietaron profundamente.

Se llamaba Viktor Nikiforov, tenía 27 años y había llegado desde Rusia, San Petersburgo, a dar clases en la pequeña escuela secundaria de Hasetsu debido a que buscaba un poco de tranquilidad en su vida y quería conocer otra cultura, además de fortalecer su japonés. El ruso se presentó ante todos con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, una sonrisa que parecía emanar luz.

—Mucho gusto, como ha dicho el director soy Viktor Nikiforov y daré la materia de música en esta linda escuela. ¡Espero poder trabajar bien con todos ustedes!

A Yuuri le dio un vuelco en el corazón cuando vio aquella sonrisa y a penas y escuchó la breve presentación del más alto.

¿Por qué se sentía de esa manera? Estaba casi seguro que se había sonrojado, sentía las mejillas ligeramente calientes. Hizo una reverencia cuando los demás profesores lo hicieron y salió de forma apresurada de la sala de maestros. Necesitaba calmarse un poco antes de iniciar las clases del día, así que se dirigió al baño de los profesores.

Se miró al espejo primero, luego se sacó los lentes y echó agua fría en su cara, con la intención de bajar el calor que sentía en las mejillas.

" _¿Por qué reaccionas de esa forma Yuuri? Es un profesor más. Además si piensas que tienes una oportunidad con él estás equivocado, probablemente ya encontró a su soulmate. . . Y si no lo ha encontrado, luciendo de esa forma seguramente ya tiene pareja o un montón de pretendientes mejores que tú."_ Se regañó mentalmente mientras veía el espejo.

No podía decir que estaba totalmente cómodo con como se veía, pero tampoco le disgustaba. Yuuri no se consideraba feo, si no común, alguien que si ves en la calle ni siquiera te percatarías de que está detrás de ti.

Común como los tonos monocromáticos que veía todo el tiempo y que probablemente vería hasta el día de su muerte.

El tiempo pasó y aquel profesor nuevo logró acoplarse totalmente a la forma de enseñanza japonesa y sobre todo hizo buenas migas con la mayor parte de los maestros.

Excepto con Yuuri Katsuki, el maestro de historia.

Yuuri le resultaba todo un misterio a Viktor. Las veces que lo veía en la sala de maestros parecía tranquilo y hasta un poco tímido y torpe, pero había ocasiones en las que pasaba por el salón de clases donde estaba haciendo su trabajo y percibía que Yuuri se convertía en otra persona.

Una persona que emanaba pasión y amor por lo que hacía, que estaba totalmente entregada a su trabajo y a los alumnos.

Varios de sus estudiantes habían comentado que sus clases eran de las mejores. Claro que era un poco estricto al momento de calificar, pero su voz y su manera de explicar las cosas hacían que prestaras atención así una invasión extraterrestre estuviese ocurriendo afuera.

Eran muy pocos los alumnos que reprobaban su clase, y si lo hacían Yuuri siempre se aseguraba de darles asesorías y sobre todo ayudarles en lo que podía para que pudieran mejorar en las siguientes evaluaciones.

Los alumnos lo adoraban y él adoraba a sus alumnos. Era un sentimiento recíproco, y varios de los profesores que habían trabajado con él durante esos años decían que siempre le ponía mucha pasión y ganas a lo que hacía.

El ruso deseaba conocer a Yuuri y poder ver más de esa pasión y ese gusto por su trabajo que tan solo había observado brevemente antes de tener que ir a clase.

Pero Yuuri siempre lo evitaba. Cada que se acercaba a intentar entablar una conversación con él el de lentes siempre se iba rápidamente, poniendo una que otra excusa sobre que tenía mucho trabajo o que no quería molestarlo. Viktor era un hombre muy paciente, pero en verdad la actitud del maestro de historia hacia él comenzaba a preocuparle e incluso a molestarle.

¿Qué tenía?

¿No era lo suficientemente respetuoso?

¿Tenía algo en los dientes?

¿Olía mal?

¿Su corbata estaba desarreglada?

El ruso semana con semana se carcomía los sesos intentando averiguar la razón del comportamiento del de lentes. No lo entendía, era el único profesor con el que no había podido hablar de forma correcta hasta poder entablar una relación amistosa, ni siquiera estaba esperando poder tener una amistad con el japonés, solo quería conocerlo y saber más sobre él, nada más. Y ya iba para un año su llegada a la pequeña escuela secundaria de Hasetsu y había tenido un avance mínimo en la comunicación con el profesor.

Un día decidió preguntarle a una profesora que llevaba trabajando bastantes años ahí y que parecía llevarse con Yuuri, Minako. Esta estaba calificando algunos exámenes, Viktor puso una botella con agua en el escritorio de esta y la saludó de forma cordial.

—Hola Minako. ¿Cómo les fue a los muchachos en el examen?—La aludida sonrió en agradecimiento por la botella de agua y le conestó al ruso, con un deje de fastidio en su voz.

—¡Terrible! No pueden ir peor. Ya no sé que hacer Viktor, parece que no les interesa en lo absoluto aprender algo de matemáticas. . . Es irónico porque el muchacho que va peor en mi clase dice que desea estudiar Ingeniería. ¡Ingeniería y no sabe matemáticas! ¿Puedes creerlo?—Viktor rió levemente y se sentó a su lado, tomando un examen entre sus manos mientras decía.

—Creo que deberías de ser un poco menos dura. Ellos comentan que cuando te emocionas das miedo.

Minako miró a Viktor ofendida y exclamó, abriendo la botella de agua. —¡Miedo! ¡Pero miedo me van a tener cuando tengan que venir a tomar clases de verano por no aplicarse!—La japonesa suspiró y le dio un trago de agua para luego suspirar. —Ya no sé que hacer, a este paso me volveré loca. . . Creo que tendré que hacer caso a los consejos de Yuuri.

El ruso miró con interés a Minako al escuchar ese nombre, sin embargo finió estar distraído viendo el examen que tenía en las manos. —¿Los consejos de Yuuri?—Preguntó.

—Sí, los consejos de Yuuri.—La mujer suspiró. —No entiendo como él, siendo tan tímido con los demás, es tan apasionado y dedicado con sus alumnos. . . Es admirable, pero si tomamos en cuenta la manera en la que se comporta con sus compañeros profesores es como si fuera dos personas en una.

—Yuuri Katsuki me resulta muy interesante, Minako.—Confesó en voz baja, Minako solo se rió y le dijo al ruso.

—A todos nos resulta muy interesante Viktor. Solo que él no se la cree, dice que es muy soso. Y aunque no lo admita sé que esta desanimado porque aún a su edad no ha encontrado a su _soulmate.—_ La japonesa suspiró, dando otro trago al agua. —Es inseguro y no quiere ver que tiene más virtudes que defectos, así que prefiere encerrarse en su caparazón y vivir tranquilo.

—Yuuri no es para nada insípido o soso. —Dijo Viktor mientras veía a Minako. La mujer le miró algo confundida por tal comentario, pero se quedó callada para dejar que el ruso siguiera hablando. —Se me hace alguien muy interesante, pero no entiendo por que siempre que intento hablar con él me evita. . . ¿Es que soy muy brusco o qué?

Minako rió y le dijo a Viktor, con una sonrisa en los labios. —Lo que pasa es que Yuuri se siente. . . "deslumbrado" por alguien como tú. No cree que valga la pena que tú entables una conversación con él porque teme aburrirte.

El europeo miró a la profesora con sorpresa. _"Así que era eso. . ."_ Pensó, de repente se sintió un poco triste. Triste por provocar ese sentimiento en Yuuri, no era lo que buscaba causarle, él solo quería ser su amigo y poder platicar con él solamente. Así que se planteó platicar con él al día siguiente, por ahora quería ir a tocar un poco el piano al salón de música antes de salir de la escuela en dirección a su departamento.

Le agradeció a Minako su tiempo y se fue en dirección al salón de música. Era alrededor de las 5 de la tarde y el sol se colaba por la ventana junto con un viento que refrescaba el ambiente. Viktor observó un poco el panorama antes de acercarse y sentarse enfrente del piano. Pensó en que realmente le gustaba el ambiente de la escuela y que de ser posible quería quedarse todo el tiempo del mundo ahí, dando clases.

Pronto comenzó a tocar una melodía suave, la cual había escrito en sus años de universidad. Sus dedos se deslizaban por el piando de forma amaestrada y elegante, concentrado en tocar la melodía y sintiendo como el mundo desaparecía gracias a esto.

Tanto que no vio a una cabecita con lentes asomarse por la puerta del salón.

El japonés no le hablaba a Viktor porque le resultaba muy "brillante". Su personalidad, su manera de tratar a la gente, su forma de enseñar, su apariencia. . . Todo en él le resultaba brillante e inalcanzable.

Pero lo que le parecía que brillaba con más fuerza en el ruso era la manera en la que tocaba el piano.

A Yuuri le gustaba llegar muy silencioso al salón de música y quedarse parado aun lado de la puerta para escuchar al ruso tocar. Le fascinaba, le resultaba un espectáculo maravilloso y en un algunos delirios (según él) se imaginaba a Viktor tocando para él. El ruso se le hacía alguien tan. . . Lleno de luz propia, tan maravilloso que no se atrevía a corresponder sus intentos de entablar una conversación por miedo a decepcionarlo.

¿Qué tal si lo aburro?

¿Qué pasa si me tacha de aburrido o soso?

Tengo miedo de hacer algo torpe enfrente de él ¿Qué tal si le tiro café encima?

Ese tipo de preguntas asaltaban la mente de Yuuri cada que veía al europeo acercarse a él, y ese era el motivo por el que trataba de alejarse lo más pronto posible.

Aquel día se había atrevido a asomarse un poco por la puerta con la intención de ver una vez más el rostro del ruso concentrado, totalmente absorto en la música. Esos ojos sin color que brillaban al pasar de cada nota. . .

—¿Yuuri?

El aludido saltó, asustado. Era la voz de Viktor llamándole, se había dado cuenta de su presencia hacía unos segundos, y el japonés no se había dado cuenta de eso debido a lo perdido que se encontraba pensando en las espesas pestañas de Viktor, en lo bonito de sus ojos. . .

El japonés se sonrojó un poco y antes de que el ruso pudiera decir algo exclamó una disculpa y salió disparado por la puerta. Estaba actuando como sus alumnas cuando se enamoraban y veían al chico que les gustaba de lejos.

" _Oh Dios mio, por favor que no me siga. ¿Cómo voy a explicarle que lo estaba viendo de esa forma tan detenida?"_ Pensó, sintiendo el estómago en los pies. Viktor por su parte se había levantado y había salido corriendo justo detrás del profesor, esta vez si que no se le iba a escapar.

Quería hablar con él, conocerlo, escucharlo hablar emocionado sobre las cosas que le gustaban, abrazarlo. . .

—¡Yuuri! ¡Espera, solo quiero hablar contigo!—Y ahí lo alcanzó, y para evitar que se escapara de nuevo de su presencia solo atinó a tomarle de la mano para jalarlo hacia él.

Ahí fue cuando sucedió.

Todo se iluminó en colores. El cielo azul, las hojas de los árboles verdes, el piso del pasillo blanco, el rubor rojo en las mejillas de Yuuri, sus lentes de marco azul, aquellos ojos color chocolate. . .

Viktor no pudo evitar ruborizarse también. Por su parte nunca había pensando en buscar a su _soulmate,_ él creía que todo iba a llegar de forma orgánica y que el destino se encargaría de juntarlo con esa persona especial tarde o temprano.

Y vaya que el destino había sido caprichoso lanzandole indirectas desde el momento en el que extrañamente se sintió intrigado por ese tímido profesor de historia.

Por su parte Yuuri no sabía ni donde esconderse. No lo entendía, ¿Cómo era que alguien como Viktor era su soulmate? Pudo por fin ver de qué color eran los ojos que le habían inquietado tanto desde la llegada del más alto hacía ya casi un año.

Eran azules, azules como el cielo afuera de la ventana. Azules como el azul que su madre había descrito como el primer color que vio. Cuanta razón tenía, ahora se sentía arrepentido por haber renegado de sus palabras en algún momento.

El primero en hablar fue el más alto, quien solo atinó a hacer el agarre de la mano del de lentes un poco más fuerte, temiendo que ahora que sabían que sus almas estaban _unidas_ se sintiera aún más asustado de hablar con él. —Yo. . . Yuuri, ¿Ves lo mismo que yo veo?—Preguntó en un susurro, sin apartar la mirada de esos ojos chocolate que brillaban con emoción y duda.

—Sí.—Habló lentamente el japonés. —Veo lo mismo que tú. . .

—Bien. . .—Siguió Viktor, soltando una risa para liberar un poco sus nervios. —Es gracioso que, desde que nos vimos la primera vez, no habíamos cruzado palabras hasta hora que por pura casualidad descubrimos. . . _Esto._

—¿Y estas disgustado?—Preguntó Yuuri como reflejo, en un tono de voz ansioso. Estaba emocionado y feliz de poder conocer a su alma gemela por fin, pero a la vez se sentía asustado de lo que Viktor pudiese pensar de él. Pero solo lo vio sonreír de forma suave, no era como las sonrisas que había visto en él antes, esta se sentía de alguna forma. . . Especial.

—Por supuesto que no Yuuri. Más bien, me siento halagado de que el destino haya decidido emparejarme contigo. . . Con el hombre más interesante del mundo desde mi perspectiva.

Yuuri rió, provocando que Viktor le viera con sorpresa al nunca haber tenido la oportunidad de escucharle reír.

—Yo no soy interesante.—Yuuri sonrió, mirando el agarre entre sus manos. —Sin en cambio tu. . . Tu estabas lleno de _color_ desde antes. Es como si yo fuese monocromático y tu fueses todo de _colores_. . .

El ruso solo sonrió, y entrelazando sus dedos con los del japonés le dijo, mirándole a los ojos con la intención de hacerle notar que estaba siendo sincero.

—Tal vez. . . Tal vez yo pueda parecer de _colores_ por fuera. Pero por dentro soy monocromático. Y tú por el contrario. . . Estas lleno de _color_ por dentro. Yuuri, estoy muy feliz de que hayas resultado ser mi _soulmate._ Lo digo en serio, quisiera conocerte poco a poco y ayudarte a que aceptes tus virtudes y tus defectos. . . Y luego, hacerte mi lindo novio.

A Yuuri le brillaban los ojos. Se sentía realmente agradecido por saber que Viktor le aceptaba, y sobre todo que aquello no se volcaría en una relación directamente, si no que primero se conocerían poco a poco, explorando todo en ellos y luego darían ese paso.

Así que se limitó a sonreír, diciendo.

—¿Entonces me estas invitando a una cita?

Viktor rió, soltando la mano de Yuuri de forma lenta para después decir.

—Solo si me prometes que no saldrás corriendo cada que me veas, príncipe de _colores._

—No seas cursi.—El japonés, ruborizando ligeramente, le dio un golpesito en el hombro al mayor, comenzando a caminar.

—Te veo en la entrada de la escuela, príncipe monocromático.

Viktor sonrió.

—Por supuesto, Yuuri.

 **~OoO~**

 **¡Hola!**

 **Pues este es mi segundo One-shot. Quise hacer un contraste con** _ **Suicide Line**_ **y utilizar este lindo concepto de los soulmates.**

 **Muchas gracias a todas las personas que se toman la molestia de leer mis historias, les agradezco mucho sus comentarios.**

 **Un abrazo muy grande.~**


End file.
